


I'm begging you, please stop

by Birooksun



Series: Batman drabble prompts [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Big Brother Dick Grayson, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dick Grayson, mentioned Tim Drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt title- I'm begging you please stopTim gets hurt on a mission and Dick decides he needs to be better to keep his brothers safe. Only, he pushes himself too far and gets shot as a result.





	I'm begging you, please stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoodienanami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/gifts).



Barbara sighed as she wrapped the bandage around Dick’s arm, covering up the wound that would surely be another scar. She could see how tired he was, not only were his reactions slowed and he got (thankfully only) nicked by a bullet, but he had bags under his eyes. Dick leaned his head against his other hand, watching Babs with half lidded eyes.

“I can’t believe I got hit. I should have noticed the guy, should have been faster.” He yawned as he spoke, head starting to slip off his hand.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard.”

He sat up straighter, mouth twisting into a frown. “I have to push myself, Tim got hurt last week because I wasn’t strong enough. Because I wasn’t fast enough. I need to be better!” 

She placed a hand against his face, cupping his cheek and turning him to face her. “I’m begging you, please stop. You are pushing yourself too hard. Yes Tim got hurt but we all get hurt doing this. Dick you have to accept that somethings are too much for you alone. There is a reason all of us are a team.” He sighed leaning into her hand.

“You’re right I just-”

“It happens to the best of us. We all just have to support and be there for each other.” She pulled her hand back and wheeled herself away and to the door. “Now next time you start worrying, don’t let it take getting shot to realize we’re a team.”


End file.
